Stellar Ascent: Part 4
Last time on AEGIS: Gamound's border forces and an overeager Stell prepare to take on violent rogues in the southern wastes. Meanwhile, Ainer and Diane struggle to combat Etwal and Ixa's joint attack in the North. How are our two guerrillas doing? Wreckage everywhere. Wreckage of wings and turbines everywhere throughout the valley, being slowly consumed by the snowy winds. It was down to just the Rogue Rifle Diane's small robot squad versus the terror of the skies, the third heir to the Emyreal Realm throne: Etwal. Diane's ARM-777 spotted Etwal's robot again and took a shot, but for the third time it was intercepted by a hopping shield, a GAN. ''The aerial commander's jet-like ''EXCEL-100 ''was already extremely agile and getting faster with each passing minute. With that defensive robot it was nigh-impossible to land a hit. She had to wait for an opening. With a thundering laugh, Etwal and his robot slashed straight through Diane's field of view, leaving a gash on the shoulder of her ''ARM. Hot sparks and shrapnel flew everywhere, melting the snow around her. Just what she was waiting for. As it spiraled away, one of Diane's hidden sniper bots emerged from the snowy hills and struck a shell right into Etwal's right wing, sending the robot careening off into the distance. Followed by an explosion. Not one of fire, but of light. Diane's heart sunk for second after a brief feeling of accomplishment. Behind a torrent of steam and emerald light, there it rose: EXCEL-GAN. ''The humanoid machine of destruction that has wreaked havoc across the continent, and she stood alone to face it. "Where is Ainer?!" ~ "Two down. Three left. I can tank one more hit, maybe two." The young hero Ainer, responsible for leading his army, and obligated to sacrifice for them. How did he end up here, avoiding sniper fire from one of the world's most terrifying urban legends, ''Ixa? "I'm really tall, and everyone can see me through the storm. So I'll lead the way." ''- his own words from years ago echoed in his ears. "Oh yeah, that's how it started." The young hero Ainer, making a performance art out of creating his own problems. His AG-Class ''ARK-2500 sprinted through the snow, straight towards the enemy's cannon. The large sniper robot was like the one Diane used, but not as accurate. If he could dodge the incoming shell- The cannon blasted a hole clear through Ainer's robot's mid-section. "Okay. Awesome. Great." Undaunted, Ainer's bayonet drove into the enemy robot. And again. And then after a pause, another time. The sniper machine fell to pieces and Ainer waited to be finished off. There were still two enemies unaccounted for, including the headhunter Ixa herself. But they never came. ~ "I'm leaving. I have no more guns. I will return to collect the pieces of the''loser''." - Etwal heard a female voice in his earpiece. Etwal snarled and threw the device into the wind. "I am all I need to defeat these trashdwellers." His blades and wings flashed as the setting sun broke through the storm.